Cat Transformations!
by NakuIchi
Summary: Both Ichigo and Rukia are having weird cat transformations lately, and these transformations aren't all they have to worry about, either! Mating season is coming soon! Rated T/M for later chapters! Maybe containing lemons! o o
1. The Milk Addiction

Short summary:

Both Ichigo and Rukia are having weird cat transformations lately, and these transformations aren't all they have to worry about, either! Mating season is coming soon! Rated T/M for later chapters!

Yup! My first Bleach fiction! So, yea... sorry if it's kinda sucky or too short!

* * *

><p>Cat Transformation?<p>

Chapter 1 - The "Milk Addiction"

* * *

><p>If only poor Ichigo saw this coming…<p>

"…Kitty!" Rukia glomped the orange feline.

_Rukia! It's me, Ichigo!_

"You're so cute!" She squealed

_C-c-cute? _

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<p>

_Apparently this all started with a glass of milk._

_Yes. I did say _milk_._

_I don't know how milk got involved into my chaotic life, but I'm sure as hell that I HATE milk._

_Hell, last time I drank milk was ever since I was probably 7... Or 8... Err… _

_Anyways, back to this embarrassing story._

_What creped me out the most was how I woke up this morning…_

* * *

><p>Moving under his sheets, stretching and yawning in a way he has never done before. Much like a cat, to his perspective. Peering over to his side, the digital clock glared red: "4:28 AM 0801" Grabbing the sheet off of him, he lazily walked downstairs.

He continued his pace toward the refrigerator in the kitchen. He snatched a carton of milk and a spare glass from the cupboard.

Ichigo stared at the milk carton for minutes until he finally figured that he would use the cup instead of drinking all of the contents inside. He impatiently poured himself the white liquid into his glass, trying not to let anyone see him with his addiction to milk. Gulping down every last bit of the cold liquid, he continues to pour more into his glass. As he drank, he also scratched behind his ear.

_What the hell is going on with me? Oh, please god, don't let anyone see me like this. Especially my idiotic dad!_

Apparently, god was probably sleeping at this time and his father was already downstairs, gawking at his son like he was so goddamn crazy. Luckily he hid the carton behind his back.

"Uh… son?"

_Fuck. _

_God why me? WHY?_

"This is starting to be annoyingly concerning." Isshin was serious.

"Nothings wrong, just drinkin', dad."

"And _what_ exactly are you drinking?"

"Nothing, just water… Wait! Why are you concerned?"

"Well, you're drinking milk almost about every morning."

_What the-?_

"When did this all start exactly, son?"

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?"

"Two weeks after your birthday, now answer my question"

"Right after my birthday…"

Ichigo was thinking that his stupid father was actually being caring until he heard a smirk. Oh, how terribly wrong he was thinking.

"So, you miss… drinking milk…. Son?" Isshin was trying so hard to laugh, but he couldn't take it any longer. He was rolling on the floor, laughing until he cried.

Ichigo glared at his father and threw the milk carton at him. Unfortunately, the contents of the carton were no longer inside, or on his father's face. The rest of it was in his glass, and most of it was in his stomach.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo growled.

"Oh, okay! But, if you really like milk, why won't you just get some from my third daughter?" His father was wearing his stupid, goofy smile of his.

"What third daught- OH GOD, DAD!"

Realizing what he meant, Ichigos' face was all red from embarrassment and he threw his glass at his father's face. Isshin fell over with a few glass pieces stuck on to his now bleeding face.

"You perverted old man! And Rukia is NOT your third daughter!"

"But… I thought you were gonna get her pregnant and give me grandchildren?" Isshin pouted.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT I'M GONNA GET RUKIA PREGNANT?"

"Well.. I asked the both of you, but none of you seemed to answer me. So, I decided that you and my third daughter are giving me grandchildren."

"IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE US GIVE YOU GRANDCHILDREN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? AND FOR THE LAST TIME, RUKIA IS NOT YOUR THIRD DAUGHTER!"

"I want grandchildren, son" Isshin said with another goofy grin. "And that is final!"

Ichigo was too embarrassed with this topic and ran upstairs, slammed and locked his door shut like a stubborn 5 year old.

Isshin took off his goofy grin as soon as he heard the slamming noise from his sons' door. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. While he waited for someone to answer, he picked up the pieces of glass and the carton and put them in the trash. Finally someone answered after a couple of annoyingly long minutes, "Hello, Kurosaki-san!"

"Hey, um… about that problem for Ichigo."

"Mhm?" The person on the phone was listening carefully.

"Yeah, I think it's getting worse."

"Well actually, no. Yoruichi went through the same thing when she had this problem, except that she knew what was happening, unlike Ichigo."

"Oh! Well… okay, Urahara." Isshin agreed.

"You only have to be very concerned for _that_ season."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Alright! Goodbye now, Kurosaki-san!"

"Thanks, Urahara." Isshin hanged up.

"It'll be a long, long season…" He murmured to himself.

He tried to take off the glass from his face, but he ended up waiting until Yuzu would wake up and help him take them off. He was too afraid from bleeding to death even though he is a doctor himself.

* * *

><p>Ichigo threw himself onto his bed and covered his body with the sheets.<p>

Rukia opened the closet sliding door and checked if Ichigo had already woken up. "Ichigo? You awake?" She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned softly.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I am."

"What happened downstairs? I heard you say 'shut up' and the door slamming."

"Just another small fight with my stupid dad."

"Oh.. Well, good morning…" Rukia tiredly said in between yawns.

He moved the sheets from his face and looked over to her, "Go back to sleep, midget. It's too early"

"I should say the same about you, Strawberry…."

He sighed, got out of bed and tried to convince her to go rest. She fought way too many hollows last night and she pulled an all-nighter since it was just the both of them to guard the area.

_Stupid Soul Society, they could at least send reinforcements! They were "supposedly" busy with a mission or something. Not all of them are busy! I bet even Kenpachi is still laying around somewhere while Soul Society is doing their stupid "missions". The old man should've sent some low-ranking soul reapers or something! Those hollows are nothing to be afraid of! What a geezer.. Somehow I feel like he's doing all this just to test my strength…_

Ichigo put on his famous scowl from continuously thinking about old-man Yamamoto and his "missions" or "duties" that the whole Soul Society has to take care of. Before Rukia noticed his scowl, he quickly removed the expression.

"Just sleep, okay Rukia?"

"Oh, alright…." She yawned one last time and climbed into the closet and quietly shut the sliding door closed.

Ichigo sat back down on his bed and thought for a moment…

_Hmm… Rukia hasn't been herself for the last few days, I wonder if something's going on.. Ehh.. I wont worry about it too much, she'll tell me when she's ready. In a matter-of-fact, I'm not acting as myself either. _

Ichigo scowled again. The topic at hand was making him frustrated.

_Aghh! Damn it! I'll think about this later when I wake up again!_

He grabbed his sheets, covered himself and went back to sleep. Or at least tried to…

_So much for trying to be smart._

His scowl grew deeper.

_Oh, shut up, brain of mine!_

* * *

><p>Well, yeah... i'm new at this so just R&amp;R please! LOL i'll make the other chapters longer, i promise! <em><br>_


	2. School Day! Shit!

Yay! Chapter 2! :D I decided to post two chapters since it's my first fiction. Besides, the 1st ch. was too short! :3

xD Hope you all like! :3

* * *

><p>Cat Transformation?<p>

Chapter 2 - School Day? Shit!

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<p>

BEEP BEEP BE- click!

Ichigo slammed his hand onto the top button of his clock to shut the annoying buzzer up. "Why the hell is this thing going off?" Ichigo grumbled. He stared at the digital clock. It blinked in red: "7:31 AM 08/02"

"… School day…? Must be wrong…" He covered himself with his sheets and closed his eyes.

_I'm always late anyways, and we always skip class since more and more hollows keep showin' up lately…_

"Ichigooooooo…!"

_Wahh…? Must be my imagination…_

"Ichigooooooo!"

_Shut up, whoever you are!_

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin jumps on Ichigo.

Smack! "SHUT UP, DAD! I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE!" Ichigo growled at his stupid father and throws him out the window.

Yuzu rushes into Ichigos' bedroom, ignoring the fact that their dad is somehow outside without opening the front door. "Get up now Ichi-nii, it's morning! If you don't hurry up and wake up then your food will get cold! Oh! And tell Rukia that her breakfast will be ready in a moment! You both need to hurry and eat before you go to school!"

"Sorry Yuzu… And I'll tell her, don't worry…" Ichigo yawned.

_Shit! It's Monday… I wanted to sleep longer… err…_

Ichigo took back his little comment in his head.

"Alright!" Yuzu walked out of Ichigos' room. Rukia opened the sliding door of the closet right after Yuzu walked back downstairs to prepare her food. "Morning…. again, Ichi…" She looks over to Ichigo.

"Mornin'… Rukia…?" _Wait, what did she say just now?_

Rukia gently rubs her soft violet eyes.

"Did you just call me.. 'Ichi'?"

"I did…?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

Both Ichigo and Rukia were in awkward, annoying silence. Minutes passed and Ichigo couldn't stand the current atmosphere.

"Um… Are you still sleepy from all those hollows we fought the other day..?" Ichigo broke the awkward silence between them. He was still concerned about her not getting enough sleep nowadays.

"No… Maybe I am…"

"Wanna stay home and call in sick?"

"Sure… I guess…"

"You guess…"

"Mhm.."

"Okay then."

"Okay…" Rukia climbed into the closet again.

"Rukia, wait!"

"Hmm..?"

"You can rest in my bed for now…" Ichigo offered to her. "I'll bring your breakfast upstairs and I'll tell Yuzu and the rest to leave you alone for the day, alright?"

"Alright…"

"Uhh… Rukia?"

Rukia quietly sleep walked toward his bed and sat on the warm and soft mattress. She rested her head on his pillow and quickly fell asleep. Ichigo smirked at her sleeping form and covered her petite body with a blanket. "Never mind, midget…"He grabbed his school uniform and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>Rukia POV<p>

_Why the heck am I so sleepy nowadays? Soul reapers don't sleep, do they? Hmm… Nii-sama sleeps sometimes.. I think…_

Rukia sighs and stuffs her face into his warm pillow.

_I wonder why I called him 'Ichi' just now.. maybe I'm getting used to calling him that since Yuzu and Karin call him 'Ichi-nii'.. Oh, well! At least I'm staying home today! No hollow hunting… just… sleep… hopefully… _

Claming down, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<p>

Ichigo quietly opened his bedroom door and took Rukias' breakfast toward his desk. He looked over to her and noticed her soft snores. He smirked a bit again.

_Sleep well, Rukia…_

"ICHIGOOOO!" Isshin barged in Ichigos' room and ran into him. "Say sorry, you ungrateful son!"

_That old-man!_

Ichigo threw his father out the window again. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"ARGHHHHHHhhhhhhhh….!" Isshin fell and hit his head.

"You are so fucking annoyin', dad…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

Rukia was woken up from her peaceful sleep and blinked at him.

He stared right back at her and whispered quietly, "Sleep, midget…"

* * *

><p>Rukia POV<p>

_What did he just called me?_

Rukia threw Ichigos' pillow at his face. "I can't now, your stupid voice woke me up."

"My voice? It was my dad!"

"Sure…"

"I'm tellin' the truth!"

"Well then, just where _is_ your annoying dad?"

"Out the window with his face slammed to the ground." Ichigo explained as he pointed to his perverted dads' face, which was bleeding.

Rukia looked over her shoulder toward the window and saw that Ichigo was really telling the truth. "Alright… then, Ichi…!" She yawned loudly. She slumped back into his bed and covered herself with his light blue sheets.

"Err… Okay..?"

_Damn it, I called him 'Ichi' again! Stop it, Rukia!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<p>

_She called me 'Ichi' twice, now… What the hell is going on?_

"Are you gonna sleep here all day?" Ichigo kept staring at Rukia. "You're not going to go hunt down hollows again, are you?"

"No shit, Sherlock! I have to hunt down hollows! It's a soul reapers' duty to purify them, Strawberry Head!"

"My name is not Sherlock, and stop callin' me 'Strawberry'!" Ichigo argued. "And you aren't goin' anywhere, I'll take care of all the hollows! You, Rukia, stay here and rest your midget ass!"

Rukia took off the sheets, "But, it's _my_ job!"

"I'm here too! It's not like you're the only one! Uryuu, Chad and Orihime are here, also!" Ichigo got closer to take a good look at Rukia.

"The head captain specifically said that _I_ have to do this" Rukia pestered and followed what Ichigo was doing. "And no one else is involved!"

"I'm a substitute soul reaper, Rukia! There aren't any rules here, and I could do whatever I want to decide!" So, _I_ decide that _you_ stay home, and _I _take care of _your_ duties, missions, or whatever you call em'!"

Both were now in each others' faces.

Ichigo examined Rukia for any signs of stress or sleepiness, then he stopped right at her lips.

_Hmm… her lips look nice and delicious… I want to taste them.. _Ichigo was shocked by his thoughts and turned around to hide his face. _WOAH! Okay! Dads' perverted mind has influenced mine! _Ichigos' palms were getting a bit sweaty. _Alright, Ichigo! Calm the fuck down! She's just a friend! Or maybe like a little sister… Okay scratch that! A big sister! ..Now I forgot how old she is now.. Her birthday is on January so, what present should I give her..? WAIT! Why the fuck am I thinking' about her damned birthday?_

"Ichigo…? You're so quiet all of a sudden. Something wro-"

"OH! Look at the time!" Ichigo quickly interrupted her question. "See ya, Rukia!" He walked straight out the door like nothing happened. "And I'll take care of the hollows! So, don't move your little ass!" Ichigo ran down the stairs while yelling out to her.

Rukia blushed furiously, "SHUT UP, DUMB STRAWBERRY!"

"Sleep well, midget!" He chuckled, grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out the door toward his high school.

"Idiot…" Rukia muttered.

"Rukia! Your breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called out.

"Oh! Coming!" She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, like Ichigo just did.

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<em><br>_

_Fuck! It's this late already?_

Ichigo noticed a clock that said "10:47 AM" in a nearby classroom.

_Arghh! What the fuck! At least I'm not flunking!_

Finally, he sees the boring classroom he always goes to in the morning. He slowed down, calmed his tense muscles and opened the front entrance of his homeroom. He casually walked in, as if he just got to school on time.

"You're late again, Kurosaki! What happened this time?"

"Clock's broken." He lied. "This time I set it to the right time, turned on the alarm and I also checked if the alarm worked like you said." He smooth talked his lie and made it look like he was actually telling the truth. "But, it was still broken."

The homeroom teacher sighed, "Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

"Okay, sensei." Ichigo slowly walked toward his seat and slumped onto his desk.

_Another boring ass day. _He sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>After about two and a half hours of just the teacher talking, the bell rang.<p>

"Alright class!" She turned to her half-sleeping students. "Hey! Were you all sleeping like this ever since Kurosaki barged in and interrupted our lesson?"

"No, sensei…" Most of the students groaned while the others casually replied.

"Hmph!" She huffed. "Well it's time for lunch! So, get all your lazy butts up and eat!"

"Yes, sensei.."

The teacher sighed and walked out of her homeroom, toward where ever she was going to go to. Probably headed to the teachers' lunch room.

"YAY!" Orihime cheered. "It's lunch time!"

"Finally!" Tatsuki agreed.

Ichigo looked over to Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Time to eat my newly made wasabi bread with red bean paste soup! Want some, Tatsuki?"

"Uh.. No thanks, Orihime. I have to eat my lunch as well, remember…?" Tatsuki felt a bit sick.

"Aww…! But you never try my homemade cooking!"

"I'll have a taste of your delicious homemade cooking, my darling, Orihime!" Chizuru groped Orihimes' breasts.

"Aghhh!" She yelped in surprise from Chizuru touching her inappropriately.

Tatsuki kick her in the face. "Knock it off!"

"Grrrr! Tatsuki!" Chizuru was pissed.

"Bring it!" Tatsuki grabbed her boxing gloves. "You can be a perfect punching bag for Christmas!

_Err… inappropriate, ladies…_

Ichigo looked over to the other side of the room and noticed Keigo and Mizuiro walking toward his direction.

_Great.. Dumb and Ass are here…_

Ichigo was glaring more at Keigo since he's mostly referring to him more than Mizuiro.

"What with the dangerous glares, Ichigo?"

"None of your business, Keigo!" Ichigo looked away and tried to find Ishida and Chad if they were around.

"Why are you so mean? I thought we were buddies!" Keigo put an arm around Ichigo.

WHACK!

"Owwwwwwww!" Keigos' head was squirting out blood.

Ichigo gave a baseball bat back to one of the other students in the room and thanked him. "Shut the hell up, you whiney baby!"

"Where's Kuchiki Rukia?" Mizuiro looked over from Keigo to Ichigo.

Ichigo hesitated and thought about Rukia for a quick second

_Hope she stayed in bed like I told her to…_

"H-how the hell should I know?"

"Well you both are a bit chummy." Mizuiro mentioned.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Just sayin' it since it's the truth." He answered honestly to Ichigo.

"I bet you got poor Rukia knocked up and pregnant and she's in your room, trapped cause' you cuffed her to your bed!" Keigo jumped up and got in Ichigos' face.

WHACK!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WHACK MIZUIRO? HE'S ON THE SAME TOPIC!" Keigo whined.

"YOUR MENTIONING PERVY STUFF, IDIOT!" Ichigo growled furiously at him, emphasizing on the word 'pervy'.

"AHAH! So, you wanna protect Rukia from a guy like me!" Keigo teased. "Well, I knew from the start that she was your 'dirty little secret'!"

WHACK!

_WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE THAT HAS A PERVERTED MIND THINK THAT RUKIA AND I ARE HAVING… S-… s-se… I'm not gonna even say it… AND WE ARE DEFINITELY NOT GOING OUT!_

Ichigo was flushed and got embarrassed from the thought of him dating Rukia, taking her to the movies, protecting her from any perverted guys like Keigo, saying 'I love you' to her, and even getting her knocked up. He was lost in thought.

Chad overheard their embarrassing conversation and decided to join in. "I think you two make a cute couple…"

"W-WAHH? Chad? What the hell?" Ichigo was wide-eyed.

"Face it Ichigo, the guys agree." Uryuu looked over to Ichigo, who was also getting interested in the discussion.

"NOT YOU TOO, URYUU!"

"Stop calling me by my first name, Kurosaki!"

"YEAH! Stop being chummy with this four-eyed smarty pants!" Keigo screamed at Ichigo.

DOUBLE WHACK!

"WHY ME?" He whined again.

WHACK!

"STOP IT!"

WHACK!

Meanwhile, in the Kurosaki house…

"A-ACHOOO!"

"That's your sixth sneeze! Someone might be gossiping about you, my third daughter!" Isshin stared at Rukia with a goofy smile.

"I-I guess so…" She held the hot chocolate close to her lips. "I hope it's not Ichigo that's gossiping about me." She whispered to herself.

Back to school with Ichigo…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT ME AND RUKIA LIKE THAT?" Ichigos' face was colored red, like a tomato.

"What? Getting embarrassed, Ichigo?" Keigo taunted.

WHACK!

"STOP HURTING ME!"

"I'M GONNA USE THE BATHROOM!" Ichigo slammed his hand on his desk, stood up from his seat and quickly walked away from the stupid discussion. He walked down the long hallway and was insanely pissed.

_Stupid Keigo and his perverted thoughts!_

Ichigo barged into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

_What the hell is wrong with them?_

He looked down at the sink.

_I'm not getting Rukia pregnant! Geez! _

He about it for a moment.

_Hmm.. If I actually got her pregnant, what would the baby look like? …If it's a girl.. Should I call her Misana? Misana Kurosaki has a nice ring to it… okay.. What about the boy? I doubt that he would be named after me… Ichigo Kurosaki Jr.… Hmm… Maybe.. It could be possible… Hah! I'd love to see Byakuya's stupid reaction to this! I'd be holding me and Rukia's baby in his face and my arms around Rukia's… small sexy waist… WOAH! Again with the perverted thoughts, Ichigo! Stop it!_

Ichigo shut his eyes and washed his face with icy cold water. After he was done, he noticed that he was in his inner world, where he first met Zangetsu in a human form.

"What the-? Why am I..?"

"Sup, King!" A voice shouted out from behind.

Ichigo turned to see Hichigo settled down with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo growled, ready to fight Hichigo for dominance again.

"Woah! Hold it, King! That's not why I called your ass here, alright?" Hichigo held his hands up to Ichigo. "You own Zangetsu, and remember I am also a part of him!"

Ichigo was confused and stood straight from his fighting stance. "Well, what is it, then?"

"Thinkin' bout that Queen?"

"Wha-? What 'Queen'? Who the hell are you talkin' about?"

Hichigo sighed, "Don't tell me you forgot already!"

"Forgot what?" Ichigo was completely dumbfounded.

Hichigo smacked his face and made an illusion of Rukia in Ichigos' mind. "That Queen, you idiot King!"

"Okay… what about Rukia?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID?"

"What?"

"What I'm sayin' is go for it!"

Ichigo got curious to what he was saying. "Go for what, exactly?"

"Knock her up and get her pregnant, stupid King!"

_Curiosity killed the cat._ "WHAT?" Ichigo was extremely shocked.

"You heard me, stupid King."

"NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM GONNA DO THAT!"

"Do what?" Hichigo asked sarcastically.

Ichigo was to pissed to think logically and just ended up blurting out whatever was in his mind. "HAVING SEX WITH RUKIA!"

"Yeah, King! That's the spirit! Now go get that sexy little queen of yours!"

"YEAH! I WANNA….!" Ichigo glared at his 'opposite' "You're such a bastard!'

"Damn, I almost got you to finally be a man…"

"I am a man! And stop fucking tricking me, damn it!"

"Tricking you into stuff is easy!" Hichigo grinned. "But, you ain't man enough to get your own woman, let alone make her your Queen"

"I CAN! It's just that… well…"

"You're a virgin."

"HOW THE FUCK YOU KNOW?"

"I knew it, but I didn't think it was true!" Hichigo smirked. "Besides, I am a part of Zangetsu, and Zangetsu is a part of you, King!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Cool it, King. Just pushin' your sensitive, little buttons."

"I SWEAR, I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!"

"That would be a form of suicide" Hichigo informed him.

"How so?" Ichigo glared.

"How many times do I have to say it, stupid King?"

_Curiosity killed the cat again._

"_Y'know, King. Even if you talk to yourself in that stupid brain of yours, I could still hear you."_

_Shit… I forgot about that…_

"_Sure… and if curiosity killed the cat, then you've got 7 more lives to go!"_

"OH, SHUT UP, YOU DOUCHEBAG!" Ichigo couldn't stand Hichigo any longer.

"_SHUT UP! CAN'T A ZANPAKUTOU SLEEP IN PEACE?" _Zangetsu was literally pissed off, more than you can imagine. _"I'LL GO TENSA ZANGETSU AND GETSUGA TENSHOU ON BOTH YOUR ASSES IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _Zangetsu yelled inside both Ichigos' and Hichigos' minds.

"_Sorry Zangetsu…" _Both apologized, but the bickering didn't stop. It was more like whispering and fighting at the same time.

"Oh… never mind! Just go, you big wussy King!" Hichigo was tired of Ichigos' stupid excuses.

"Finally!" Ichigo was out of his inner world. He was stressed from this continuous discussion and decided to forget about it and wondered why they say "Curiosity killed the cat."

_Hmm… ahh, forget about it!_

He slowly walked toward his classroom. Slowly noticing that everything seemed… bigger than usual…

_Am I hallucinating?_

Ichigo blinked a few times but the area around him was still the same.

_Ahh.. Hichigo is probably messin' with my head._

"_No, why would I do that?" _Hichigo asked in Ichigos' head.

_You like to trick me, that's why._

"_Too tired to do shit, King. Think more logically."_

_HOW?_

"_I don't know! Look around!"_

_That's not helping! I already looked around!_

"_Well! What do you see?"_

_An over-sized chair in the hallway!_

"_Why is it over-sized?"_

_HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW, SHERLOCK?_

"_LOOK AT YOURSELF, STUPID KING!"_

_WHY SHOULD I?_

"_You are such an ass…"_

_So are you…_

"_WILL YOU JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF?"_

_FINE! But, I don't see how that's gonna.. Help…?_

Ichigo looked at his hands that are now paws.

_I'M A CAT!_

He turned his head and saw an orange tail.

_I'M A FUCKING CAT!_

He grabbed his head and felt cat ears on top of his small head.

_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!_

"_I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN PEOPLE INTO ANIMALS! LET ALONE A CAT!"_

Ichigo ran back to the bathroom and saw his school uniform on the floor.

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! TELL ME THIS ISN'T FUCKING HAPPENING!_

"_Well it is happening, King! Now will you shut the hell up before Zangetsu wakes up again!"_

_Sorry… but still!_

"_We'll figure this out later! Just get outta school and don't forget your clothes!"_

_What about my bag?_

"_Get it later! Maybe they will send it to you! You got your name on it anyways, King!"_

_Fine!_

Ichigo was getting more and more confused and frustrated then ever before in his life. He grabbed his clothes and tied them to his neck and rushed home as fast as he can.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo has transformed! a bit OOC for Ichigo... he sound like he was retarded in this chapter...<p>

So! I hope you all enjoyed! Read and review please! The next chapters aren't prepared just yet but hopefully I'll post them up soon!_  
><em>


	3. Turn to Yoruichi for Help

Update: Had to change the words a bit! :P

* * *

><p>Cat Transformation?<p>

Chapter 3 - Turn to Yoruichi for Help!

Ichigo POV

_Damn, damn, damn!_

Ichigo ran through the noisy streets, dark alleys, and taking short cuts. He was trying to get home safely and as quick as possible. A few people thought Ichigo was a crazy, stray who accidentally got tangled with a few dirty clothes stuck to his neck. Some people giggled, mostly girls, took pictures of this "fascinating" sight.

_Great, I'm famous for being homeless and weird. Even the annoying fan girls will recognize my stupid disguise! I wonder if there is a kitty version for Oprah.. _Ichigo sarcastically joked. He even made his voice a bit deep and funny and sounded like a reporter. _Breaking news! The famous "Stray and Weird" cat was running away from crazy, persistent fan girls this afternoon!_

He was irritated by the flashes from cameras, phones, and what not. The streets looked more and more familiar to him as he zoomed away from the annoying flashings of a popular product called a "digital camera." At last, he finally sees his family-owned clinic and jumps on a nearby tree.

_Finally… I'm.. home…! _Ichigo panted and tried to catch his breath._ Thank god, I left my window open today… hmm.. What if…?_

He jumped from the tree and made it home peaceful- SLAM!

_Why the hell is the window closed!_

He slipped and fell on his face, following his father from his fall earlier.

Ichigo shook his head and stopped imagining, he left the window open. He was sure of it.

This time he really did jump. He landed safely on his bed, no harm whatsoever. He sighed, threw his clothes on the floor and tucked himself in bed. It was unusually warmer than expected. Also, his pillow smelled like sweet flowers and a light lavender kind of scent.

_Hmm… warm… and smells nice.. I wonder why…?_

He was, again, curious and decided to open his eyes. He saw big violet orbs staring right back at him.

Ichigo jumped_. HOLY SHIT!_

"_6 more lives!" _Hichigo reminded him.

He calmed down a bit and realized it was Rukia.

Both stared awkwardly at each other for a while.

_Oh… it's just you Rukia…_

If only poor Ichigo saw this coming…

"…Kitty!" Rukia glomped the orange feline.

_Rukia! It's me, Ichigo!_

"You're so cute!" She squealed.

_C-c-cute?_

"How did a cute little kitty like you get in here?"

_I live here, you midget!_

"I wonder if you have an owner…?"

_Naaaaw! My owner left me on the streets and happened to follow a girl like you! _

Ichigo closed his eyes from annoyance and irritation.

_And you call _me_, Sherlock…_

"Oh, well! I guess your owner left you on the streets and you just happened to follow a girl, like me!"

_Can you read minds or something?_

"No…"

_YOU CAN HEAR ME?_

"Ichigo won't let me keep it…" She murmured to herself.

…_Unbelievable… I want to keep myself here! And why are you calling me 'it'? I'm not an alien!_

"_Apparently, since you are a 'stray', you have no collar. And no collar means no name, King!" _Hichigo sighed in his head.

_OH SHUT UP, YOU'RE THE ASS! _Ichigo yelled in his mind.

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Ichigo was silenced so, he shut up.

"OH, THIRD DAUGHTER!" Isshin walked in.

Ichigo was about to shred his father into pieces because he failed to obey what he ordered him to do, which was to NOT bother Rukia. He was ready to pounce on his idiotic father. Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't get that chance. Instead he was suddenly hugged by Rukia and hid she him under the blanket and pretended like she was sleeping. He was squished between her arms and her chest.

_Ahhh! Rukia? _

"_HAHA, I know you like that, stupid King!" _Hichigo felt Ichigos' embarrassment_._

_Will you shut the hell up? I can barely breathe!_

"Oops.." Isshin closed his sons' door and crept away.

_Oh god.. If she doesn't let me breathe and stay away from her breasts, then I will surely get a severe nosebleed! _

Ichigo was losing his mind. He couldn't take the unintentional sexual harassment. Rukias grip loosened on Ichigos' small cat form. He breathed in and out, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, little kitty…" She looked down and saw that he was staring right at her. She could've sworn that she saw forgiveness in his brown, hazel eyes, like Ichigos'.

"You remind me of him.."

_If you mean me, then, yes, of course I remind you of myself! I am Ichigo!_

"_Y'know that she can't hear you.." _Hichigos' words echoed into Ichigos' head.

He just sighed. _I know that… _

Ichigo thought of how soft her chest felt. _I didn't know that she had actual breasts…_

Hichigo shrugged. _"Well duh, she has boobs!" _A light bulb was blinking on and off on top of his head._ "…Were they soft?"_

_Small and supple, but soft._

The light bulb hastily blinked, looking like it will give you a seizure. _"Next time run into her ass, I wanna know if she has a nice, firm butt." _

_We think alike, but how am I gonna do that? _

Hichigo thought carefully, _"If she falls asleep again, go behind and touch her ass." _

_Well… I guess that's possible._

"_Of course it's possible!"_

_How are you gonna be able to feel it, too?_

"_Oh, remember how you got beat down by that Kenpachi dude?_

_Yeah…_

"_Well, you saw Zangetsu and talked to him while time stopped or whatever…. So…"_

_Oh.. Yeah! You can do that too?_

"_No… I have to wait and ask Zangetsu to teach me.." _He whined.

_WAIT! If you learn that, then you'll kill me and take her for yourself!_

"_No, if I did that then Zangetsu and I would disappear. Besides, it's pointless to do that now. Do you really think that I'd be suicidal?"_

_Well, if you wanted to, then ye-_

Ichigo was cut off by Rukia wrapping her long arms around his small figure. If his orange fur wasn't in the way of his skin then, he would be a red cat by now.

"You're so soft, little Ichigo…"

_Well, eventually she would call me that._

"_Hey, King!"_

_WHAT? YOU'RE MESSING UP THE MOME- _Ichigo was cut off again. This time he was taken back to his inner world.

_WHAT IS IT NOW? _Ichigo looked around. …_Where the hell did you go?_

"_Behind you, again" _Hichigo motioned his hand, making an impact to Ichigos head.

Ichigo turned his head to the sound of the voice and saw two cats. The first one was white, it had yellow eyes and looked a bit pissed and moody. On the other hand, the brownish black cat, with dark brown eyes, was snoring peacefully with it's tail waving back and forth.

_So, I'm orange, Hichigos' white and Zangetsus' a mix of brown and black_. _Not very surprising, considering that it's the color of our hair. And what's with your attitude Hichigo..? Are you on your monthly period or something?_

"_Yeah, uhh.. How long are we staying like this?" _Hichigo questioned. _"AND, I am not a girl! I don't have a damn period you bastard!_

_Okay, Okay! Also, I'm not so sure, we just came home with lots of questions unanswered. _Ichigo was trying to think more logically than usual. This part of him never seems to show on his grade levels.

…_Hmm.. What's this odd sensation I'm getting?_

Ichigo came back to reality when Rukia began to scratch behind his right ear.

_OHHH YEAH! That's the spot… go left a bit… _He shut his eyes and rested his head by her shoulder. He purred every time she scratched the spot where he felt more satisfied on than other spots on his ear.

"_You… also, remember… that we… can… feel that… too,… right?" _Hichigo tried to shake off the nice sensation, but it was hard not to resist, it felt way too good. His eyes began to look and feel droopy. Beside him, Zangetsu didn't really care, it just felt ticklish to him.

_Yeah… I remember… Ahhh! This feels too good!_

Rukia giggled as he purred. She grabbed him and settled him on her stomach.

"_Y'know what I'm thinking' right, King?" _

Ichigo nodded and went closer to Rukia's face. She didn't know what he was doing so she looked at him. She was surprised since he was so close but, what surprised her most was that he licked her lips.

"You're sweet, little Ichigo!"

_Whatever, midget. _Ichigo closed his eyes and looked embarrassingly, irritated. His attitude slowly formed into a small, silent chuckle.

* * *

><p>Rukia POV<p>

She could've sworn that she saw him smirk.

_Must be my imagination, I guess…_

"Little" Ichigo passed out quickly. She giggled again from the sight of him breathing slowly and snoring a bit, as well.

_Sorry, little Ichigo, I have to go to Yoruichi today. I.. have a little problem to take care of…_

Rukia quietly picked little Ichigo up and settled him down on the bed once more. She kissed his little orange head and quietly went downstairs. She was already changed when she was laying there. She figured that she would wait for Ichigo to come back, but her mind kept telling her,

"Just go! That idiot can worry all he wants! You'll be back!" Unfortunately, her heart, was bickering with her mind and said, "Wait for him! He's concerned about you! You should reconsider it!" Still confused of what to choose, she went with her gut. And her gut said "Mind wins." She sighed heavily and walked off toward Uraharas' shop.

At Uraharas'

Rukia slowly slid open the door to the inconvenient little store of his. "Hey, Urahara."

"Well, well!" Urahara looked over to the entrance. "If it isn't little, miss Kuchiki"

"I'm not little!" Rukia balled up her fists and was about to punch his face.

"Calm down! Can't you take a joke?" He softly hit her on the head with his fan.

_Why that ignorant…. _

BAM!

Rukia upper-cut his chin. He almost dodged it, until her fist connected with his now broken nose in the process. He hid his nosebleed with his fan.

"Err… So, why did you come here for? Did you want to buy some merchandise, go back to Soul Society, or discuss something?"

"I want to discuss some private matters with Yoruichi."

"Alright, then! It's a woman to woman conversation! That'll be $20!"

Rukia kneed Uraharas' crotch. "For talking with Yoruichi?"

"I WAS KIDDING!" Urahara fell to the floor, whaling and rolling back and forth.

"Don't mind him, Rukia." Yourichi appeared from the back to check what was all the ruckus about. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" She tied her long, dark violet hair up.

"Yes…"

"About what, exactly?" Yoruichi looked dead serious.

"Can we discuss this somewhere a little more private?"

"Your growing some cleavage?"

"W-what? Well, I did take your advice but, that's not why I came here for!" Rukia became frustrated. "Besides, I just want a bit of cleavage.. Not to show it off or anything, like Rangiku or you!"

"Oh… well, small breasts fits you" Yoruichi understood how she felt and comforted her. "I know you wanna show them off to Ichigo when you come home…"

"HUH?"

"Don't hide it!"

"That is absurd! Why would I show my boobs to that idiot?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay…" Yoruichi pointed at the training grounds passage way. "I'll be there in a second, just wanted to get something to drink."

"Alright…" Rukia jumped into the passage way and landed gracefully on the surface of the training area.

Yoruichi POV

While Rukia was gone, Yoruichi looked over to Urahara. "Are you sure that they are both becoming like me?"

Urahara nodded like a bobble head toy. "Positively certain."

_Oh, great…_ She smacked her head.

"What are the signs?"

"Both are secretly drinking milk all the time, Ichigo sometimes scratches his ear, and Rukia has become very tired and is starting to get used to sleeping throughout the whole day." He simply explained.

_Yup, they're going to be like me then… _She sighed a bit. "I'll have to teach Rukia the basics first, since Ichigo doesn't seem to notice at all."

"Well, he'll come around eventually, Isshin called again just before Rukia left the house. He said that Ichigo has already transformed." He mentioned.

"What's worse is that it's almost mating season. It's the wrong time to start transforming now."

"But, you know what that means, right?" He closed his fan.

"It was obvious from the start!" She laughed as she took two bottles of milk and went down the passage way with an irritated Rukia at the bottom.

Urahara sighed, closing the passage way door.

* * *

><p>Rukia POV<p>

_How long is she going to keep me waiting?_ She tapped her right foot impatiently.

Yoruichi landed swiftly and held a bottle of milk at Rukias' face. "Here, you must be thirsty."

"Thanks…" She grabbed the bottle and took a sip. So, you know already?"

"Yeah, I sensed it when you walked through the entrance."

"Oh… alright." Rukia couldn't really blame her, she was a werecat after all.

"So, how does this cat transformation work exactly?"

* * *

><p>Rukia knew all along! Now it's up to Ichigo to find out for himself! xD R&amp;R please~!<p> 


	4. Unbelievable

FINALLY~! I'm sorry to all my pervy readers that I couldn't go back to my story! I had problems with my computer and I just completely forgot about my story! _ I thought about just maing a whole different story and deleting this one, but I read the reviews you guys gave me~! You made this story stay alive! I love you all! Thanks :D!

* * *

><p>Cat Transformations!<p>

Chapter 4 - "Unbelievable..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<p>

_Ughh… Rukia…_

Twitching and moving, the fantasy-filled, oranged haired boy was snoozing in heaven.

"_King.. Get your lazy ass up!" _A voice echoed loudly.

"Hush now…" He murmured. "My sexy ice princess…" Adding more embarrassment to both of their lives, Ichigo began making out with his own pillow.

Face palming himself, Hichigo was officially disgusted. _"GET THE FUCK UP!" _

Immediately, Ichigo jumped up from the bed, exposing his manhood. "WHAT?"

"_Ugh! Mind if you cover yourself?" _

"Huh…?" He looked down and realized "it" was sticking up. Apparently, he was hard from dreaming of Rukia's sexy self. Blushing, he instinctively ran through his drawer full of clothes and put a casual outfit on. "Happy now?" Taken aback to his inner world, Hichigo and Zangetsu were still in their cat forms. "Pfft…"

"_OH, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" _Hichigo looked away in annoyance. Ichigo couldn't refrain from laughing his ass off. He pranced around like a deer in a wonderful spring forest, "I'm normal as ever~!"

"_I'll rip your vocal cords to shreds, and wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" _Hichigo was literally pissed to hell.

"Hah! Says the loser~!"

"_Fuck you…"_

"_Where's the beautiful Sode no Shirayuki and the sexy Rukia?" _Zangetsu noticed that Ichigo's room was dead quiet.

Both Ichigo and Hichigo grew aroused by the thought of Rukia and her Sode no Shirayuki, a seductive combination. Unfortunately, Ichigo transformed back into the orange cat in the process. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"_HAHA! What now!" _Hichigo teased.

"_So, happiness, embarrassment and arousal is what makes us turn into cats…?" _Zangetsu thought aloud.

Both the idiots stopped their childish fighting and joined Zangetsu's thinking group. "Wait, if that's the case, then how come when I was naked, I didn't transform..?"

"_Maybe it's 'cause you weren't that embarrassed to see yourself, unlike me and Zangetsu here." _Hichigo pointed out the obvious.

"Oh.. Okay.."

Ichigo returned from his inner world and sighed heavily. _Cat again…_

* * *

><p>Rukia POV<p>

Huffing and puffing, the petite soul reaper continued to train under Yoruichi's supervision.

"C'mon! Ichigo would definitely like it if you transformed with a sexual appeal!" The black cat muttered about Ichigo all day long while Rukia trained her ass off.

"NO WAY!" She glared at her feline friend, her cat ears sticking to her head. Rukia couldn't concentrate with the perverted comments that Yoruichi was throwing at her. It was absolutely unnecessary, especially when she is working on transforming back into her human form _with _clothes on. Rukia didn't want Ichigo to know how she's been transforming, let alone being naked in his closet! The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"You're no fun at all…" Yoruichi pouted.

"And you're such a pervert!"

"Oh, please! You know that it's almost time for _that_ season to come! So, blame the feline within me!"

Cold shivers shot down Rukia's spine. _I know that! _The only thing she feared during the season is what she might do to Ichigo. She was afraid that if she did something that made him freak out, it would be awkward to speak to each other. Or even look at each other! Their connection would surely be severed.

Yoruichi observed until Rukia was completely exhausted. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

"Sure…" Out of breath, Rukia took a big gulp of milk from her bottle.

The fellow feline nudged her, "If Ichigo were a cat himself, maybe he would share some milk with you~!"

Rukia spat out and choked for a moment. "Why would he…-? ..You are so pervy!"

Yoruichi just snickered and flash stepped out of the training grounds as the petite soul reaper chased after her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo POV<p>

_Where the hell is she…?_

To this point, Ichigo wass back to his usual human form. He paced his bedroom floor and glanced out the window for any signs of the midget soul reaper for hours on end.

"_Calm it, King! She must've went with Orihime or something!" _Hichigo became irritated since he was also become worried about her, himself.

"If only I knew about her leaving…" He made a face and took a huge sigh as he threw a towel over his shoulder. Ichigo couldn't help but think about her. But then again, he knows how independent she is and will probably beat his ass for trying to search for her. He just sighs again as he enters the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rukia's POV<p>

"YORUICHI!" Rukia suddenly screeched out her name again.

"Hehe~!"

Rukia was officially pissed by the perverted feline and was ready to sink her claws into Yoruichi. Of course, she just made her usual snicker and disappears from Rukia's sight.

"Good riddance…" She puffed angrily and walked back to Ichigo's house.

As she walked on the route toward the clinic, she paused as she stared at the moon. She then began to ponder…

_What if Ichigo is a cat…? Would he have the same feelings for me? Or what if he figured out that I can transform into a cat? What would be his reaction…? W-what if mating season comes around and I wouldn't be able to control myself? _

Feeling flushed and red as a tomato, Rukia hastily followed the path home. She begins to have visual on the clinic. She targets her eyes on Ichigo's room for signs of him near or if the lights were on. Her heart beginning to beat faster as the distance between the clinic and herself shortens.

_Bu-bump…_

_A-a few m-more steps, Rukia~! You'll be fine! Just act normally!_

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…_

_DAMN YOU! Beat still! Why do I feel so nervous? It's only that idiotic, strawberry, carrot-top!_

Just as she was about to jump forward to the open window, the light's turned on. Kon suddenly appeared from the edge of the window and makes a leap toward her. "Rukia~!"

Shocked by his actions and dodges, but panics as the momentum of the motion disobeyed her. They both fall to the ground. Luckily, her feline reflexes made her land on her hands and she cart wheeled to the front door and just leaves Kon lying, face planted to the ground.

"_That was a close one, Rukia-Sama!" _Sode no Shirayuki let out a sigh of relief.

_I agree…_

As Rukia quietly opened the front door, she closed it quickly and silently. She noticed that no one was downstairs. She peered through the living room, dining room and the kitchen. Then she noticed that Ichigo's dad left a note on the counter that specifically says,

"Dear Third Daughter and Idiot Ichigo, The girls and I won some tickets to Osaka and so, we leave the house to you both. We will be gone for about a week and a half. Hope you two will make grandchildren for me as soon as I come back~! I'll be waiting~! -Isshin K."

_W-why would I have children with that idiot? Besides, it's not even _that_ season yet… and we might not even be that close to each other, since I've decided to go to Urahara's to refrain from letting that happen!_

She sighs in utter disbelief and takes dreadful steps to Ichigo's room. Rukia just wants some peace and quiet…

_Maybe Ichigo wasn't home yet? He's probably hanging with Uryu or Chad…?_

She didn't notice the bathroom was occupied as her eyes began to feel droopy. She was too worn out to even think about it…

_Little Ichigo must be in the bath? Isshin is nice to do that, but don't cats hate water…? Hmm… I want to also take relaxing bath before I slumber.._

Rukia grabbed a towel and began to strip her clothes, leaving a trail of them from Ichigo's room to the entrance of the bathroom. She held the soft cloth to her face, smelling sweet aromas from the towel. She reaches out for the door knob. Her eyes waken a bit to see the door being opened as soon as she touched it. Wide eyed, Rukia blinked for her eyes to adjust to what was in front of her, orange hair being dried off with a soaked towel, two hazel brown orbs staring back at her, muscular figure overpowering her by height, and an erection…

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

"That was a nice shower… but I'm still worried."

"_Don't worry about it, King! She's fine!"_

Ichigo looked at the mirror as he sensed her presence coming closer, but then he just shook his head and sighed,

"I'm hallucinating… It's still close to 8 P.M. She would just laugh at me and call me an idiot for worrying about that midget!"

Ichigo threw the towel over his head and annoyingly pulled the door open. His eyes adjust to the darkness of the hallway and to the small, sleepy figure that is reaching out toward him. In disbelief, he did a dozen blinks to see if he was hallucinating again. Small, like a midget should be, raven black, soft hair with that annoying but cute loose bang between two violet orbs hazily glaring back up at him, sweet lavender scent coming from her beautiful skin, two supple, perky breasts, and sexy white lingerie- w-W-

"WOAH! R-RUKIA?" Ichigo began blushing hard, his face heating up from her lovely features. He wanted to look away, but his whole body just couldn't resist. Thus making him have fantasies and a huge, rock-hard erection.

Hichigo wolf whistles at the sight inside Ichigo's mind.

"_Now that's what I call beauty!"_

Ichigo just smirks as he continues staring. Rukia quickly realized the situation and began throwing her clothes at Ichigo, "DON'T LOOK, IDIOT!"

His smirk grew bigger as he closed his eyes and dodged all of the clothes she flung at him. He began to get cocky and snorted,

"I dodged all of that without breaking a sweat~!"

"Oh, yeah?" The petite challenged.

"Yup!" He opened his eyes but was met by two fingers firmly shoved right into them.

"AHHH! YOU MIDGET!" He holds his head to stop from moving and noticed her giggling.

"Serves you right~!"

A moment has passed as Rukia finished her little snickers and laughs. The two slowly realized that they were both naked, mist was coming from the bathroom, and they were all alone… Flushed, they both rush out of the scene and close both doors from the entrances of the bathroom and Ichigo's room. Rukia's petite body against the door, blushing from the inside of his room and Ichigo in the bathroom, on the floor, having one epic nosebleed.

They both whisper to themselves, "Unbelievable…"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R plz~! and sorry again for making u guys wait for so long! And sorry if this chapter is a bit short :P i just made this all up with no ideas or story plans (bad me xD) well... until next time~! i'll keep thinking and making stuff up until it all makes sense! LOL<p> 


End file.
